


[hard vore] Some Days the Bunny Gets Slim

by DeckofDragons, wolfbunny



Series: [hard vore] Some Days Series [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gore, Hard vore, M/M, Non-fatal vore, Sadomasochism, Vore, consensual torture, willing prey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: The peculiar bunny!Blueberry meets wolf!Slim.





	1. Chapter 1

Slim didn’t pounce on the bunny, just grabbed it firmly by the shoulder. Its ears flicked toward him at the last moment, but it was too late. The bunny pulled away, but he picked it up, cradling it in his arms. It squirmed and tried to pull itself out of his grasp, but compared to other bunnies he’d caught, it wasn’t putting up much of a fight.  
  
He lowered his skull and licked it, almost affectionately. It looked up at him, surprised, but not evidently terrified or disgusted, so he did it again. He could almost just sit here and groom the bunny indefinitely, but he did need to eat.  
  
The bunny seemed to relax as he kept licking its skull and ears, and sometimes inadvertently its bandanna, which was tied almost like a bow around its neck. He turned the bunny around so he was licking its face instead of the back of its head, and somehow it was still pretty okay with the situation, not frozen in terror or checked-out and despondent; at worst it was a little nervous.  
  
His licking grew mouthier until he finally just pushed the bunny’s skull in between his jaws. It gasped, but that was all. Moaning appreciatively, he swallowed its skull, then its shoulders, using his hands to keep it still as well as push it farther in. It squirmed a little, but rather than making it harder to swallow, its movements almost seemed to help work it deeper into his throat.  
  
Once he had gulped down its legs, Slim moved to a nearby tree and sat down, leaning against it to wait for the bunny to be digested. It was squirming pleasantly now, but he kept his shirt pulled down so that he wouldn’t have to see it dissolve. He felt kind of bad about that, but Edge wouldn’t do kinky shit to him unless he had plenty of HP and magic to spare, so he really had no choice. “Sorry, bunny,” he said, patting it through his belly.  
  
He let himself drift off. He wouldn’t mind sleeping through the bunny’s demise and waking up refreshed and full of magic. But an odd pressure in his belly woke him up. It felt familiar, but he couldn’t immediately place it. It came again, strong enough to hurt, and he flashed back to the last time Edge had had his skull buried in Slim’s guts, slick with his blood. “Ahh! Harder!” he urged.  
  
The next time it was sharper, just as he’d asked. Judging by his experience with Edge, he’d lost a chunk of flesh. What was happening? Was the bunny doing this somehow? He leaned over and pulled up his shirt to peek in.  
  
***  
  
This was probably the strangest wolf Blueberry had encountered. The way it had eaten him was so loving and affectionate, and it had apologized afterward. He almost didn’t want to hurt it, but once he was in its belly he didn’t have any choice; it was the wolf or him.  
  
In his reluctance, he didn’t bite hard enough. What would the consequences be if he just tunneled his way out of the wolf’s belly and let it go? Not that he’d ever see it again. He bit down again, but still didn’t quite bite through.  
  
“Ahh! Harder!”  
  
Blueberry paused, needing a moment to process what he’d heard, then shrugged and bit harder, tearing away a chunk of the wolf’s stomach lining. The magical flesh practically melted on his tongue.  
  
Light poured in as the wolf pulled up its shirt to get a look at him. “What are you doing in there, bunny?”  
  
Blueberry demonstrated by ripping off another chunk of magic, and the wolf shivered. “Ooh, do that again!”  
  
Blueberry had a lot of questions—Why did the wolf like this? Didn’t it hurt?—and if this ended in the usual way, he wouldn’t get to ask any of them. But oh well, why deny the wolf what it was asking? He might as well give it a good time.  
  
He squirmed around to a fresh area—this wolf’s stomach was a bit more cramped than some others he’d been in—and took another bite. The wolf gasped. Blueberry kept going, and the wolf stretched out on the grass, moaning, whether in pain or pleasure, Blueberry couldn’t have said. Wiping the orange blood away from his eye sockets, he turned and chewed through to one of the wolf’s floating ribs. The wolf yelped in anguish when he bit down on the bone, and he thought a little dust came away in his mouth. The other monster couldn’t take much more.  
  
“Hey, wolf?” he said, not sure if it could even hear him or not. “You okay?”  
  
“Yeah,” the wolf panted. “Keep going.”  
  
Blueberry licked the exposed bone, mouthed it without biting down, and the wolf writhed and whimpered. He went back to eating away at its ectoflesh, and the wolf curled up, bringing its skull near its stomach again. Blueberry stopped for a moment, giving it a reprieve, and it opened its eyes and looked in at him. “You okay in there, bunny? It’s probably not a safe place to stay for a long time.”  
  
Between the digestive fluids and the blood in the cramped space, Blueberry was half submerged. He needed to start thinking about getting out of here regardless of the fate of the wolf. But maybe it could hang on long enough for him to gnaw his way out. “Yeah, I’m coming out,” he warned, and started widening a hole he’d made where the ectoflesh was already dangerously thin.  
  
“Hnngh—yeah—just rip your way out,” the wolf encouraged him, shuddering and clawing at its own sleeves as it hugged itself.  
  
Blueberry tried to keep the exit wound small, but that probably just made it hurt more when he pushed his way through. The wolf’s breath hitched as he pulled his legs free, and it breathed heavily as he shook some of the blood off, spattering the wolf along with the tree and the grass. For perhaps the first time he felt a little guilty to be covered in wolf’s blood.  
  
He walked over to stand by its skull. “Not gonna dust, are you?” he asked.  
  
“You’re a mess.” The wolf grinned weakly, ignoring his question.  
  
“So are you.” He grinned back.  
  
“I don’t suppose you have any monster candies or anythin’ on ya?”  
  
“Oh, so you do care if you live or die?”  
  
The wolf managed a shrug. “Don’t wanna upset my bro by dyin’ if I can help it.”  
  
“I didn’t bring any candies, but maybe there’s something else I can do.”  
  
The wolf looked up at him. “What?”  
  
“Well…” How should Blueberry phrase this idea? It would definitely – probably – work, magic was magic, after all, regardless of where it came from, assuming the wolf was down for it. Blueberry certainly was; the lewd-sounding moans it had made while he’d been inside its stomach doing his thing had affected him more than he would’ve thought possible. “You could suck some magic from me, if you know what I mean.”  
  
The wolf looked at him confused for half a second before understanding dawned on its face, followed by a perverted grin. “Yeah, I know what ya mean and yes, I’ll do it.”  
  
“Good.” Blueberry moved closed to stand by the wolf’s face and undid his pants. He let them fall to the ground around his ankles. He formed his pooling magic into a cock and it didn’t take long to make himself fully erect.  
  
Before he could ask the wolf if it needed any help, it pushed its torso up just enough that its mouth could reach Blueberry’s cock. He moaned softly as its warm wet mouth engulfed his dick, putting a hand onto the back of its head so he could thrust into its throat.  
  
It pulled back, moaning around his cock as it pressed its large wet tongue along the bottom of his cock. Blueberry moved with it, letting it set the pace – he owed it that much at least. It was good, too; it clearly knew what it was doing. Not surprising though, considering the fact that it was clearly _very_ kinky, definitely the kinkiest monster Blueberry had ever met, wolf or otherwise.  
  
It had been longer than Blueberry would’ve liked since someone had performed oral on him like this. He moaned softly as he came, thrusting a bit harder into the wolf’s throat, digging his fingertips into the top of its skull as his body tensed up and spasmed with pleasure.  
  
The wolf swallowed his release with obvious pleasure. Blueberry was still hard though and more than ready for more. The wolf happily obliged him, resuming fucking its mouth on his cock and moaning around it, the vibrations making it feel even better.  
  
Blueberry came again, harder this time. This didn’t count as taking advantage of the wolf, did it? It had clearly stated it wanted this, all of it, including what Blueberry had done to it while inside its stomach. What a weird wolf. Blueberry was lucky to have run into it.  
  
After the third or fourth orgasm – he wasn’t counting – Blueberry started to feel spent. He panted with pleasure until he inevitably came again, once more deep inside the wolf’s mouth, but his magic softened, signaling his body was done with this.  
  
The wolf’s mouth came off with wet pop. It wiped the drool off its mouth before going back to lounging on the ground while Blueberry fixed his pants.  
  
“Feel any better?” Blueberry asked.  
  
“Yeah.” The wolf’s voice sounded stronger. “You can eat the rest, you know, if you want.” It hadn’t dispelled its wounded magic; it was still bleeding sluggishly, staining the grass orange.  
  
“You sure? That won’t dust you?”  
  
“Probably not.” The wolf rolled over to grant him easier access to the tattered remains of its belly. “Oh, unless you bite my rib off. That’d probably do it.”  
  
Blueberry laughed sheepishly. “Sorry about that.”  
  
“Oh, don’t be, it was great. Might kill me is all.”  
  
Blueberry stepped up to the wolf’s belly, but hesitated. “I pretty much ate my fill earlier, you know. I don’t need any more of your magic right now.”  
  
“Come on, please, bunny?”  
  
“My name’s not ‘bunny,’ you know!”  
  
“Well, you didn’t really introduce yourself before you bit into me.”  
  
“You didn’t give me much of a chance before you ate me!”  
  
The wolf laughed. “Sorry, bunny. So what _is_ your name?”  
  
“It’s Blueberry.”  
  
The wolf laughed harder. “That’s even cuter. It suits you.”  
  
Blueberry crossed his arms. He was practically covered in the wolf’s blood and it still found him cute rather than menacing?  
  
“Sorry. You’re just adorable.”  
  
“Fine. Then I’ll exact some adorable vengeance for this disrespect!” He buried his fingers in the torn edge of the wolf’s ectoflesh.  
  
The wolf squirmed, its tail curling around its legs, but it didn’t pull away. Was it making things easier for him, or did it just hurt too much to pull against his grip? He buried his teeth in the orange flesh and pulled off a generous mouthful. The wolf writhed, but kept its middle relatively steady for him.  
  
Blueberry continued. He wasn’t really hungry anymore, but the magic still smelled enticing, and some extra magic reserves wouldn’t hurt. It was interesting to do this from the outside for once. If more blood got on him, he couldn’t really tell, given that he was soaked in it from earlier; but it did get splattered around on the surrounding grass more than usual.  
  
“Bunny—Blueberry—” the wolf whined after a bit, propping itself up on one elbow.  
  
“What? Too much for you?”  
  
The wolf shook its head. “You never asked my name.”  
  
“Oh! I’m sorry, I’m just not used to getting to know any of my wolves this well.”  
  
The wolf shuddered at the implication.  
  
“Anyway, what’s your name?”  
  
“Call me Slim.”  
  
“Okay, Slim. It’s been a real pleasure to meet you.”  
  
“You too,” the wolf replied, letting his tongue dangle out.  
  
“You’re a really funny wolf,” Blueberry remarked, and tore another bite out of him.  
  
Eventually he found himself licking Slim’s ribs clean of magic residue. It was challenging because the wolf’s rib cage was heaving as he breathed, but soon the bones were pristinely white, although there was a lot of orange on the wolf’s jacket.  
  
“This is the part where normally I’d eat your soul,” Blueberry commented.  
  
“I don’t guess I could stop you,” Slim answered with a nervous laugh.  
  
“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna.” Blueberry gave him a reassuring smile before letting his eyelights wander down toward the wolf’s pelvis. There was still a fair amount of magic clinging to it—more than when the wolf had first eaten him, he realized. “What’s this?” He walked around and tugged at the wolf’s pants. “Should I eat this too?”  
  
“If you want,” Slim said, but he crossed his legs.  
  
Blueberry’s ears perked up. “You sure? We can just part ways now if you want.” This was the weirdest sexual encounter Blueberry had ever had but he didn’t want to Slim to think he’d kill him if he didn’t comply; he wasn’t _that_ kind of bunny. “I’m not going to make you do anything you don’t want to do.”  
  
Slim let out a small nervous laugh as he shifted. “No, I uh… want it, need it, please.” He looked pleadingly up at Blueberry.  
  
“Okay.” It’s not like Blueberry could say ‘no’ to that. He was already ready for sex again after all. “Hands and knees?” He’d seen enough of Slim’s magic to know he’d formed a pussy and their height differences meant being on top of him would be awkward. And Slim was a wolf so doggy style made sense, right?  
  
Contrary to his earlier plea, Slim still hesitated before rolling over to rest on his hands and knees. But any doubt Blueberry had that he didn’t want this was removed when pulled his pants down, revealing his magic. It was visibly wet with arousal.  
  
Slim shivered as Blueberry reached for his pelvis, flinched when he laid a hand on it. The bunny pushed the wolf’s tail out of the way and then stopped, waited until Slim looked over his shoulder at him to see what was wrong. Blueberry leaned down, parting his teeth. Slim yelped—but the bunny only gave the base of his tail bone a harmless lick, and then laughed at him. “Relax, I couldn’t eat another bite.”  
  
Slim folded his ears back, but his magic was positively dripping.  
  
“Oh, that _really_ turned you on, huh?” Blueberry said with a smirk.  
  
“Yeah,” Slim said, sounding embarrassed.  
  
Blueberry had heard of masochists before but had never thought he’d meet one so extreme about it. He was more than happy to work with this though. He positioned himself behind Slim and undid his pants again. He formed his magic into a cock once more and stroked himself to get himself fully erect again.  
  
Maybe he should ask and reaffirm Slim’s consent one more time before continuing. … Nah. He lined their magic up and grabbed Slim’s spine to pull him back onto his cock as he thrust in. His magic was warm and wet around him, better than his mouth had been.  
  
Blueberry didn’t bother building up to a fast pace as he gripped Slim’s spine with one hand and his pelvis with the other, pounding into him. With how aroused Slim was, it only took a few thrusts for a shuddering moan to roll through him, his back arching with pleasure as his magic fluttered and clamped around Blueberry’s, pulling a soft moan from him too.  
  
He relaxed and rolled with Blueberry’s thrusts, keeping pace. It was _exhilarating_. Blueberry was fucking a _wolf_ twice his size and the wolf was _loving_ it. It wasn’t something he ever would’ve thought would happen even in his wildest imaginings. He was the luckiest bunny on the face of the planet.  
  
The thrill of it brought him to climax deep inside Slim’s magic, pulling another whining moan from him that pleased Blueberry to no end. As the burst of pleasure faded, he resumed thrusting. He was going to enjoy this as much as he could as long as he could.  
  
If they were almost anywhere else doing this he would’ve tried to keep his grunts and moans of pleasure quiet, but they were in the middle of nowhere and having a great time, so he could be as noisy as he wanted. Slim was much the same; he was even louder than he’d been when Blueberry had been eating him. He even let out an almost howl-like sound when he climaxed again.  
  
“Good boy,” Blueberry said, puncturing it with a thrust as he climaxed again too. Slim’s answering whine was almost drowned out by the burst of pleasure. “Good doggy.” He resumed pistoning his hips into Slim’s as soon as he could move again, making their bones clank together, accompanied by the wet sound of their magic meeting.  
  
Slim whined again. It was a pleasurable sound – Blueberry had enough experience with wolves by now to know that. “Not a… doggy… a wolf.”  
  
“Uh-huh, good wolfy.” Blueberry smiled wide at Slim’s half-moan, half-whine response. So he kept up a steady stream of praise, saying whatever came to mind, barely paying attention to anything beyond how good it felt.  
  
But alas, all good things must come to an end eventually. At some point Blueberry climaxed again deep inside Slim’s magic, triggering another orgasm in him too, and then his cock grew soft; his body was done with sex for now.  
  
Panting hard, he pulled out and let his magic dispel. Blue cum oozed out of Slim’s pussy, mixing with his own burnt orange release. “You good?” he asked.  
  
“Yeah.” Slim was panting hard too as he flopped back onto his side and dispelled his magic. He needed to clean his pelvis but there wasn’t anything around he could do that with. He somehow didn’t seem to mind though as he pulled his pants back up.  
  
“You need anything?” Blueberry knew how to take care of his sex partner after the act. Just because this encounter had been bizarre and had started off with some not exactly consensual eating of each other didn’t mean he was going to shirk that responsibility.  
  
Slim took a few seconds to think before answering. “Nah, I’m good. I should probably head back home before my bro starts wondering where I am though.” Blueberry should probably do the same. “But uh… ya wanna maybe uh… do this again sometime?”  
  
Just when Blueberry didn’t think he could get any luckier. “Yes, of course, I’d love to do this again.”  
  
Slim smiled, his tail thumping on the ground in a tired wag. “’Kay, uh… meet up here again in like three days, same time?”  
  
“That works for me. See you then.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blueberry and Slim are a thing now uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this ages ago but it just needed an ending line. Also there should be a couple more chapters coming eventually!

Most of the time Blueberry just bit into whatever was easily accessible, but when he was ready to get out he was obliged to bury his face in Slim’s magic in order to gnaw a deeper hole. He squeezed his eye sockets shut so as to minimize the amount of wolf magic that got inside his skull. He didn’t open them until he’d pushed through to the outside, and then he was surprised for an instant to see so much orange, worried that Slim was bleeding too much. But it wasn’t that; it was a lighter shade.  
  
“Blueberry! I thought you’d given this up!” Stretch leaned over him, hands on his hips, but backed away quickly as Blueberry pulled himself free of the wolf. Stretch never liked to get blood on himself.  
  
“What gave you that idea?” Blueberry scraped some of the worst of the magic off his gloves, refraining from shaking and spraying Stretch. He glanced over to check on Slim; the wolf was stretched out on the grass, not apparently paying the bunnies any attention. He was breathing a bit hard but he looked okay.  
  
“You told me you stopped hunting wolves!”  
  
“Oh! Yeah, I did.” Blueberry was free to give his brother his full attention. “But I never said I stopped eating them.”  
  
“Stars, Blueberry, put it out of its misery already.”  
  
Blueberry laughed. “You don’t understand, brother—”  
  
Stretch jumped back as Slim suddenly curled around and grabbed Blueberry, licking and mouthing at his ribs from behind. “Stars, bunny, I love you so much,” he breathed.  
  
“I love you too,” Blueberry assured him, pulling a monster candy from his pocket and pushing it deep into the wolf’s throat. He felt Slim swallow around him without actually swallowing his hand, which he then pulled back out.  
  
“Tastes like wolf.” Of course it did; Blueberry was still coated in wolf’s blood. “Finish me,” Slim urged, nuzzling into his back.  
  
“No, Slim, my brother is standing right there! You might as well dismiss your magic.”  
  
Slim whined, disappointed, but judging by the way Stretch’s eyes were momentarily drawn to the wolf’s belly, he must have obeyed. Blueberry didn’t bother to check, keeping his attention on his brother, even as Slim pulled him closer and made him sit on the grass, snaking his skull around from the other side to try and fit it in Blueberry’s lap. Blueberry idly stroked it as he waited for Stretch to react.  
  
Stretch stared back at him until it became obvious nothing else was going to happen. He crossed his arms severely. “What’s going on here?”  
  
Blueberry giggled. Stretch had never approved of what he did with wolves, but he could barely remember the last time his brother had taken such a scolding tone with him. “I told you, I stopped hunting wolves,” he answered unhelpfully, playing with Slim’s ear. It made the wolf’s tail thump.  
  
“Then what’s that?” Stretch demanded.  
  
“This is Slim.”  
  
“And—he’s a wolf?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“That you were gonna eat.”  
  
“That I was eating, yes.”  
  
“Even though you keep saying you don’t do that anymore.”  
  
“No, brother,” Blueberry corrected him with a patient tone. “I said I don’t hunt wolves anymore. I can still eat them.”  
  
“How’d you—how are you gonna do that without catching them?”  
  
“Does he look like I had to catch him?”  
  
“So today you just happened to find this wolf who’s all like, please eat me?”  
  
“Oh, no. I let him catch me thinking it was going to be the other way around, at first.”  
  
Stretch sighed, exasperated. “See, that’s what I mean by ‘hunting wolves.’”  
  
“Oh, no, no. This was before I ever said I stopped doing that.”  
  
“But—that was weeks ago? And he’s still here? You didn’t—eat him from the inside out, like you were doing?” Stretch shuddered at the concept.  
  
“Sure I did.”  
  
“And—he survived?”  
  
“Of course! You saw just now, it didn’t kill him.” Blueberry ran his fingers down the wolf’s ears; they were soft, with half a dozen small notches along the edges. Blueberry wondered if they were from fighting or something else. “I wouldn’t do anything to hurt him—irreversibly.”  
  
“You should,” Slim spoke up.  
  
Blueberry looked down at him sharply. “I might’ve left some toothmarks on your rib that first time, but that’s too dangerous.”  
  
“Yeah, I guess so,” Slim agreed with a measure of reluctance. “But you could take a bite out of my ear. I won’t dust. But it won’t heal,either—I mean, it’ll stop bleeding after a while, but it won’t regenerate.”  
  
That made sense; otherwise the existing notches would have disappeared by now. Blueberry wondered whose teeth had made them. It would be nice to make his own mark, deeper and more prominent, to lay his claim to the wolf.  
  
“Blueberry! What are you thinking?!” Stretch sounded scandalized.  
  
“About what?” Blueberry honestly didn’t know what he was upset about. There were too many candidates. “I think he’s a very good wolf.” Blueberry scratched vigorously under Slim’s jawbone, making him squirm with pleasure. “And if you didn’t want to see this, you shouldn’t have followed me all sneaky-like. What gave me away, anyway?”  
  
Stretch’s ears dropped in guilt. “It’s hard to completely get the scent of wolf blood out of your clothes.”  
  
Blueberry shrugged. “Well, now you know, so I don’t have to hide it. And you don’t have to worry that I’m gonna get myself killed tricking wolves into eating me!”  
  
“I’m not sure I like this better.”  
  
“Come on, brother! It’s much less dangerous for both of us. Slim’s very careful not to hurt me and I’m careful not to kill him, either.”  
  
Stretch frowned at the unevenness of their arrangement, one ear cocked awkwardly.  
  
“Oh, don’t be like that. I was gonna introduce him to you eventually.”  
  
“You were? Why?”  
  
“Well, I feel like we’re both getting pretty committed to this relationship.”  
  
“Are you saying the wolf is your boyfriend?”  
  
The wolf’s ears perked up and he whimpered eagerly, digging his feet into the grass, tail thumping.  
  
“Yeah!” Blueberry confirmed. “If you’d like that, Slim?”  
  
In answer, Slim pushed him over and started to lick him in earnest, his skull soon smeared with his own blood.   
  
Blueberry laughed. “You’ll have to introduce me to your brother now too!”


End file.
